


Playin' Quidditch

by RJLupin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Broadway, Comedy, Filk, Gen, Hogwarts, Hogwarts First Year, Parody, Quidditch, Seekers, Singing, Song Lyrics, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 07:16:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2260818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RJLupin/pseuds/RJLupin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A song filk based on "The Telephone Hour" from Bye Bye Birdie. It's HUGE news when word spreads around Hogwarts that Harry Potter has just become the new Gryffindor Seeker!</p><p>What's the story, magic glory? <br/>Want the word, phoenix bird? <br/>Did you hear about Harry Potter?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playin' Quidditch

**Author's Note:**

> "Playin' Quidditch" to the tune of "The Telephone Hour" from Bye Bye Birdie
> 
> I filked this in early 2004

**PARVATI:**  
Hi Lavvy!  
  
 **LAVENDER:**  
Hi 'Vati!  
  
 **PARVATI:**  
What's the story?  
Magic glory?  
  
 **LAVENDER:**  
Gossip sails  
What the tale?  
  
 **PARVATI:**  
Tell me quick about Harry Potter!  
  
 **PADMA** :  
Hi Hannah!  
  
 **HANNAH:**  
Hi Padma!  
What's the story?  
Magic glory?  
  
 **PADMA:**  
Phoenix bird  
Want the word?  
Something new about Harry Potter!  
  
 **PARVATI, LAVENDER, PADMA and HANNAH:**  
Did he get on the team?  
Is he now a Seeker?  
Strong to go catch the Snitch?  
Or a lot weaker?  
Well I heard that he's on  
  
 **DEAN and SEAMUS:**  
Yeah yeah  
  
 **PARVATI, LAVENDER, PADMA and HANNAH:**  
And he's the youngest guy  
  
 **DEAN and SEAMUS:**  
Uh huh  
  
 **PARVATI, LAVENDER, PADMA and HANNAH:**  
In a century so  
  
 **DEAN and SEAMUS:**  
He's good  
  
 **PARVATI, LAVENDER, PADMA and HANNAH:**  
Guess he really can fly!  
  
 **NEVILLE:**  
Hi Professor Quirrell  
I'm Neville Longbottom  
Can I speak to Oliver Wood, please?  
  
 **OLIVER:**  
Have you seen Harry fly?  
  
 **NEVILLE:** (spoken)  
Oliver?  
  
 **OLIVER** :  
I just knew he'd be great  
  
 **NEVILLE:** (spoken)  
About the Quidditch team...  
  
 **OLIVER:**  
I must go practice now  
  
 **NEVILLE:** (spoken)  
Tryouts?  
  
 **OLIVER** :  
I don't want to be late!  
  
 **GIRLS:**  
Playin' Quidditch!  
  
 **GUYS:**  
He's flyin', man  
  
 **GIRLS:**  
Playin' Quidditch!  
  
 **GUYS:**  
You see him, man?  
  
 **GIRLS:**  
Playin' Quidditch!  
  
 **GUYS:**  
You know it  
  
 **SLYTHERIN QUIDDITCH TEAM:**  
He won't last  
Not one bit  
He's a dumb  
Kind of git  
  
 **NEVILLE:**  
Hi Prof. McGonagall  
I'm Neville Longbottom  
Can I speak to Oliver?  
  
 **DRACO:**  
Hiya Potter  
Hiya Scarhead  
D'you think you're such  
A big man now?  
  
 **GIRLS:**  
Well I heard that he's on  
  
 **DRACO:**  
Hiya Potty  
  
 **GIRLS:**  
And he's the youngest guy  
  
 **DRACO:**  
'Cause of that scar  
  
 **GIRLS:**  
In a century so  
  
 **DRACO:**  
Think you're so cool  
  
 **GIRLS:**  
Guess he really can fly!  
  
 **NEVILLE:**  
Hello there Madam Hooch  
Is Oliver off his broom yet?  
  
 **GRYFFINDOR GIRLS:**  
Well I heard that he's on  
  
 **GIRLS:**  
Playin' Quidditch!  
  
 **GUYS:**  
He saw it  
  
 **GRYFFINDOR GIRLS:**  
And he's the youngest guy  
  
 **GIRLS:**  
Playin' Quidditch!  
  
 **GUYS:**  
He caught it  
  
 **GRYFFINDOR GIRLS:**  
In a century so  
  
 **GIRLS:**  
Playin' Quidditch!  
  
 **GUYS:**  
He got it  
  
 **GRYFFINDOR GIRLS:**  
Guess he really can fly!  
  
 **FRED AND GEORGE:**  
If you're gonna fly  
That's the way to fly!  
  
(at the same time as the Girls)  
First he had the scar  
Now a Quidditch star  
What's he gonna do?  
What's he gonna do?  
  
 **GIRLS:** (at the same time as Fred and George)  
Oooooo-ooh!  
Oooooo-ooh!  
  
 **GIRLS:**  
Well I heard that he's on  
  
 **GUYS:**  
Merlin  
  
 **GIRLS:**  
And he's the youngest guy  
  
 **GUYS:**  
Merlin!  
  
 **GIRLS:**  
In a century so  
  
 **GUYS:**  
Oh...  
  
 **GIRLS:** (at the same time as the Guys)  
Guess he really can fly!  
Playin' Quidditch!  
Playin' Quidditch!  
Playin' Quidditch!  
Quidditch real good!  
Playin' Quidditch!  
Playin' Quidditch!  
Playin' Quidditch!  
Quidditch real good!  
  
 **GUYS:** (at the same time as the Girls)  
Man!  
Ooh!  
Ooh!  
Ooh!  
Ooh buh dee doo  
Doo doo doo  
Wah uh  
Doo doo Quidditch  
Ooh buh dee doo  
  
 **ANGELINA, ALICIA, AND KATIE:**  
He can catch the Snitch!  
Yeah, he plays Quidditch!  
  
 **GUYS:** (at the same time as the Girls)  
Playin' Quidditch!  
Playin' Quidditch!  
Playin' Quidditch!  
Quidditch real good!  
Playin' Quidditch!  
Playin' Quidditch!  
Playin' Quidditch!  
Quidditch real good!  
  
 **GIRLS:** (at the same time as the Guys)  
Move quick-  
-Ly  
Do let me  
See  
Move quick-  
-Ly  
Do let me  
See  
  
 **GRYFFINDORS:**  
Wow, just look at him play!  
  
 **HUFFLEPUFFS and RAVENCLAWS:**  
Oh yeah!  
  
 **GRYFFINDORS:**  
He's a real lucky guy!  
  
 **HUFFLEPUFFS AND RAVENCLAWS:**  
Oh yeah!  
  
 **GRYFFINDORS:**  
Wanna watch him all day!  
  
 **HUFFLEPUFFS and RAVENCLAWS:**  
Oh yeah!  
  
 **GRYFFINDORS:**  
That's the way you should fly!  
  
 **GUYS:**  
Playin' Quidditch!  
  
 **GIRLS:**  
Playin' Quidditch!  
  
 **GUYS:**  
Playin' Quidditch!  
  
 **GIRLS:**  
Playin' Quidditch!  
  
 **GUYS:**  
Playin' Quidditch!  
Quidditch real good!  
  
 **GIRLS:**  
Playin' Quidditch!  
  
 **GUYS:**  
Playin' Quidditch!  
  
 **GIRLS:**  
Playin' Quidditch!  
  
 **GUYS:**  
Playin' Quidditch!  
  
 **GIRLS:**  
Playin' Quidditch!  
  
 **GUYS:**  
Playin' Quidditch!  
  
 **GUYS and GIRLS:**  
Oh..........  
Yeah!


End file.
